Light beams or optical signals are frequently used to transmit digital data. For example, modulated optical signals can carry data between electronic components on circuit boards or through fiber optic networks.
Consequently, optical technology plays a significant role in modern telecommunications and data communication. Examples of optical components used in such systems include optical or light sources such as light emitting diodes and lasers, waveguides, fiber optics, lenses and other optics, photo-detectors and other optical sensors, optically-sensitive semiconductors, optical modulators, and the like.
Systems making use of optical components often rely upon the precise manipulation of optical energy, such as a beam of light, to accomplish a desired task. This is especially true in systems utilizing light for high-speed, low-energy communication between two nodes. Optical waveguides can be used to route modulated optical beams along a predetermined path. An optical waveguide is typically able to transmit optical beams received at a first end of the waveguide to a second end with minimal loss using the inherent physical characteristics of the optical waveguide material.
Throughout the drawings, identical reference numbers may designate similar, but not necessarily identical, elements.